High School Sweethearts
by The Zestiest Pepper Ever
Summary: Zelda and Link and everyone else whos usually in my stories are going to highschool... but what happens if they discover the truth about Hyrule... and their destiny? sucky summary and not very humorous but try it and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok im making this new story and im sorry I havent updated the others in a while, but im just way to into making this one :P so I kno I love the old timey zelda, but I wanted to make a now version. Plz keep in mind that I go to a private school, but zellie and co r going to a public school. Yes this will b one of the stories where I alternate but thats just the way I roll. Oh and I dont kno their last names so im makin them up. Ive never attempted humor before, but I hope u bear with me. ENJOY PLZ NO FLAMES! **

** High School Sweethearts **

** Zelda**

"Hey, Zelda, how about a kiss?" said Mido Pimmel, coming up in front of me.

"Uh, I think not you pig," I said, pushing him out of the way and sighing. He popped back up, like the "Pop goes the Weasel" except... weirder.

"Come on, right here," he said wetting his lips.

"No. Get out of my way," I growled. He was so obnoxious. I heard a clutter of footsteps, but one stood out. Oh, crap. Ganon was here.

"Move, loser," he said, shoving Mido down effectively. "Ouch."

"I don't have time for you today, jerk." I told him darkly.

"I think you do," he growled, shoving me against a locker. His arms pinned me to the wall. My struggles did nothing but please him, so I stopped. It's a good thing I had Impa (since both my parents died in an accident) so I knew some Sheikah moves. I kicked him in a... sensitive part. He yelped in pain, crumbling to the ground. I sighed. Tetra Imbul, my best friend, stood over his crumbled form.

She spit on him, saying, "You are such a cheese head." I stared at her. "Really, Tet? A cheese head?"

She thought for a moment, then said triumphantly, "No, your a dumb head!" "So much better," I muttered.

This was a typical day for me at Hyrule High. Sometimes, it really sucked to be the pretty popular girls.

"Oh, I wish I could throw a rotten tomato at him!" Malon Lit fumed, mood matching her fiery red hair.

"He is such a pig," Lulu Indigo commented, flipping her long dark blue hair. She was always annoyed because the teachers thought she dyed it.

"Mhm," Saria Fry murmured. Poor girl had a crush on Mido, Din knows why. I sure don't.

"I think they should suffer," Midna Twili stated darkly.

"Midna!" Anju Hurin said teasingly, laughing.

"I agree, completely." Tetra said, cackling evilly with Midna.

"You guys have some serious issues." Ruto Sora said tiredly. After a small feud about whether we really did have serious issues, we ended up in the cafeteria.

"Oooh, look, Tet, there's Sheik!" Malon squealed. "Go sit with him!"

"Okay, but only if you go sit with Darmani," Tetra said, and started cackling again. Malon paled. "Not so easy is it?"

I tossed my wavy golden hair. "You sure do cackle a lot."

Tetra stopped long enough to say, "It's so fun, try it, Zelda!"

"Okay!" I started cackling. It was really fun! Cackle cackle.

Here's how it works with us- dating wise. Malon likes- no, sorry, is _obsessed with _Darmani Roks. Tetra is obsessed with Sheik, who's my brother (it gets really awkward, trust me), Saria- well, we've been over that. Ruto and Mikau Elps are actually dating, Anju and Kafei Fritz act like they're married, Midna and Dark Link (does he even have a last name?) flirt constantly, me and Link are dating, and Lulu kinda likes Mikau, but she's only told me and Tetra. Yeah, that gets weird too.

"He's got rock hard abs," she said, drooling a little. "Drool," I said in her ear. Her face turned the color of her hair and wiped it away.

"Smooth, Mal, real smooth." Midna said, looking towards Dark. She was _so_ obvious.

"Oh, for the love of Nayru, go already," Ruto said, pushing her away. "Your making me sick."

I stared in disbelief, Tetra mirroring me. "She's making you sick? Have you seen yourself with Mikau?" Tetra exclaimed, jaw hanging open.

"Sheik's looking over here," I said, and immediately her mouth was closed and smiling. I rolled my eyes. In the midst of all this, Midna had silently drifted across the room to Dark. She was pointing at us and making the "L" on her forehead. I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed, and I sighed. If only my friends weren't such idiots. Too bad I have to love them anyway.

** Link**

"Dude, Malon is checking me out. I wonder if she wants to go to the Disco Dance next month." Darmani said, sighing. I rolled my eyes. "Is this the 70's or something? Whoever came up with the Disco Dance?" I said, running a hand through my shaggy, dark blonde hair.

"I bet it was Mrs. Peters. Did you _see_ the outfit she was wearing today? She is stuck in the 70's." Mikau said irritatedly. I shook my head. _You guys are idiots,_ I said to them in my mind.

"Dude, are you gay or something?" Sheik asked in a serious tone, taking a bite of his pizza and glancing at Tetra.

"No! I'm dating Ruto, remember?"

"Coulda fooled me..." he muttered.

"Come on, man, we all know you want some other girl. You just won't tell. You should break up with Ruto and go after who you really like. Stop playing with her," Kafei said boldly.

"No I don't! I only like Ruto and there is no other girl! SHUT UP!" Mikau screamed, storming out of the room.

"Wow, Kafei. No wonder Anju likes you so much. You're so down to earth," Sheik said, scooting closer and batting his eyelashes.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if your gay, Sheik." I said crossing my arms. I saw Zelda coming over here and I forgot about my odd friends. She saw me smiling, and smiled back, waving. She picked up her pace, and in a few seconds, she was beside me.

"Hey, gorgeous," I said as she sat down.

"Hey." she said wearily. I saw she was uncomfortable about something.

"What happened?" I asked as she scooted closer. Sheik was leaning on her, trying to look at Tetra.

"My brother. Your up in my grill," she said. "Besides, it's really hard not to tell my best friend your completely dazzled by her beauty." Sheik feigned hurt and said, "Why, sister, it is not just her beauty I find enchanting, but her mind and soul!"

"We had to watch Shakespeare in English today," I whispered in her ear. She nodded. As Sheik went on, the other guys started to leave, heading for their lockers. "So what's wrong, Zel?"

She didn't hesitate. "Well, it was the usual-"

_**C**__**lang!**_

We both looked towards the sound, only to see Sheik throwing trays and kitchen utensils against a wall. "Why must everyone head after the beauty, when the mind is what makes it up?" I raised an eyebrow. Then he threw another tray and shouted, "'Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs,being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes,being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears.  
What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet!'"

The gym teacher, Mr. Blackburn, came storming in, and seeing the chips in the paint on the walls and the trays on the floor, Sheik standing on table holding a knife, he bellowed, "Sheik Harkinian, get to my office immediately!" Sheik hopped off the table with grace, saying, "Sure thing, Coach."

After that had died down, I said, "Now you were saying...?" She opened her mouth and then...

_**RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!**_

Farore, can a guy ever get a break?

**A/N: ok im back srry this ones so short, but it was the first chapter and hopefully it gave u the feel of things. Plz review it would make me super happy! next chapter will b posted later this week or next week... I kno thats a sucky time range, but with going from house to house almost every day, its not easy :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I ma so srry its taken me this long! ive been meaning to get to this and everything else but... you kno... ok slot 1 has been filled, so only one more person can join this story! EEEK! so plz enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

**Link**

In biology I couldn't think of anything except Zelda- as usual. I mean they "taught" us the same thing every year- outer space, cells, parts of the body. Every year. Hyrule High really needs some new teachers who actually _know_ something. Seriously, the teacher, Mr. Harper, actually majored in history.

Anyway, off topic. Zelda tells me everything, and even though it may be nothing, it could be something. And if anyone laid a hand io her... My vision went red at the thought. Maybe it was that airhead, Mido. Or maybe that idiot Zant, one of Ganon's cronies. Whoever it was, they were going to be beaten to a pulp. A barely existing pulp.

"Mr. Forester?" said the nasally voice of Mr. Harper. Oh, Farore. "Um, yes, Mr. Harper?"

"I asked you a _question_, Mr. Forester." I sighed.

"And that would be...?" I knew where this was going. It was the same time every time he called on me.

"You should know!" he snapped. "Detention, tonight!" I groaned. Detention? For not knowing the question? "You teenagers these days-"

_Riiiiiiiing!_

Thank Nayru! I stood up, grabbing my books and leaving, not looking at Mr. Nasally. Just as we were leaving, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned, trying to be calm. "Can I help you?"

"The question is," the girl said, "can I help you?" I took this time looking at her. She was pretty short, with long, wavy, brown hair. It had some light highlights in it, probably from the sun. Right now it was in a ponytail, but you could tell it was around her waist when it was down. Her eyes were a hazel color, but changed with light. She had reddish-gold glasses on, and her ears weren't pierced. Yeah, I put some thought into my... analyzations. I looked down to see she was wearing a T-shirt with some fencing swords clashing on it and some jeans. She was wearing this bracelet that seemed to always be on her arm.

"How can you help me?" I asked, suspicious. She smiled. "My name is Phoebe. I think I can get you outta detention."

"Seriously?" I beamed. She nodded shyly. "Sweet! How?" She held a book out.

"With this." My hopes died. Looks like I was gonna have to cancel my date with Zelda. "A book?"

She grinned. "It's a _hypnosis_ book. Can't you read?" I peered at the book. _Hypnosis: How and Why._ Wow. Who writes these things? Oh, well, if it gets me out of detention I'm willing to try anything.

"Okay- what do I have to do?"

"Nothing," she said simply. "Leave it to me." She turned, but I caught her arm. She blushed.

"That's it? Why are you being so helpful?" I asked. I wouldn't be fooled. She shifted uncomfortably and said, "I'm kinda friends with Zelda, and she told me about you and-" she shrugged. "I guess I just thought you could use some help. But, if you don't want it-"

"No! Sorry, it's just I didn't know you and-"

"Doesn't matter. Just don't show up to detention, okay? This may not work, but it may do something... Zelda told me about your date, so I _had_ to do something."

I breathed out... slowly. "Thank you so much. I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Why don't you sit with me and Zel at lunch?"

She was sort of hesitant- I could tell she wasn't much of a "large amounts of people" person. Then she smiled and said, "I would love to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have... Well, _you_ to save." And walked back into Mr. Harper's classroom.

**Zelda**

"Ah, the end of school! Well, the day anyway." Tetra sang at our lockers.

"I can't wait till it's over," Saria groaned. "Yeah," Midna said, "This place is lucky I'm not skipping. Hm, anyone wanna skip tomorrow?"

"Can't," Ruto said in an annoyed tone. "I have a HUGE test in Algebra. Ergh, I hate this place."

"Yeah, but it'll be over in a few weeks." Malon said happily. Maybe a little _too_ happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned. She scowled at me. "What? Can't a girl be happy?" she tried keep frowning, but she couldn't last. Her smile broke through.

"Oh, Zelda, me and Darmani are going to study tonight!" "EEEEEKKK!" We all squealed.

"Ooohhh! That's so weird! Sheik asked me to study, too!" Tetra said happily. Another round of squeals.

"I am so happy," said Anju. "I mean, it was sooo obvious-" "HUUUUUUUHH?" Lulu was staring into her locker, mouth hanging open. Somehow, she still looked beautiful. All seven of us crowded around Lulu's locker (it was a tight fit) and gasped. Her locker was _covered_ in love letters! Or, that's what we thought it was.

"How awesome!" I said, reaching in to grab one. Everyone else soon followed my example, and a series of grabbing, ripping, and reading took place.

"What a bunch of mush," Midna said in disgust, tossing a letter aside. After which everyone started saying things like "This is too sweet!" "What a phony," "Did he get these from a Hallmark card?" "I wish Sheik would say this..."

"HOLD IT!" I shouted, holding up my card. "I think this one has a name at the bottom! Or a letter at least. It says, ' Lulu, your eyes shine brighter than the stars, even brighter than your hair" a pause of giggles "but not brighter than my heart when I see you. ~ M.' There's some letters after it, but it looks like..." I looked closer at the signature. LIGHTBULB! "Aha! It looks like he wrote the letter 'M' in pen, his pen died, and continued writing his name with a _pencil_. Then he realized he wrote it by accident or force of habit and tried to erase it." All the girls gaped at me.

"Zel," Tetra started, "you are a genius!"

"It makes total sense!" Malon said, and was followed by more voices of exclamation. I handed the note over to Tetra, who could decipher things best. I walked a little paces away, excited. _Breathe, Zelda, breathe._ I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Why so excited?" he whispered in my ear. I leaned into him. "Lulu's gotta secret admirer. Once were done with that letter, he isn't gonna be so secret." Link kissed my hair and spun me around to face him. "Hope that goes well." I nodded.

"Ready for our date?" he asked, smiling. I became even more happy, having not forgotten.

"Yes, but what should I wear?" I asked seriously. He thought about this for a second. Then he looked at what I was wearing. A red halter top and a mini skirt. "That's fine. Great really." Link kissed me, somehow managing to make me weak in the knees.

"Well, then, I guess I'm ready.

?


End file.
